Schooling Sensitivity
by Hogwarts Heroine
Summary: Mione is put in charge of teaching some rebels how to behave, based on a prompt but with my own stuff put in. But can she teach them well enough and will she forge a relationship along the way? A love story as always, just with another slice...


Sensitivity School – Chapter One

(A/N – This is based on a prompt… but tweaked to suit my writing. It basically has to have a relationship between either Draco or Lucius and Hermione, must contain no Ron bashing (which I have completely ignored because its so fun and easy!) and must have at least one smut scene in a broom cupboard and/or unused classroom. I'm writing this at 10:30pm, with a head cold and mild concussion. I am very sorry about any mistakes. But onward, let the tale commence. PS: Bloody hell, you know it already. Everything belongs to Ms. Rowling, nothing belongs to me… blah blah blah. I just enjoy putting the characters in compromising (and sometimes kinky) positions.)

This was going to be such a waste of time. She, Hermione Jean Granger, was going to teach a bunch of death eaters and her ex-boyfriend about sensitivity. Well, at least this was going to be amusing.

Of course, you don't know why, do you?

_Well it all started one Saturday afternoon, when she was strolling down Hogsmede and saw Lucius Malfoy yelling at Umbridge. She looked curiously as she attempted to understand what they were talking about. She did hear phrases such as 'Centaur fucker' and 'Dickless,' but this didn't really help her understand the situation._

_Soon the Aurors arrived however, and they were taken to the ministry – she apparated too because she worked there and also, perhaps, because she was inquisitive about what was going on._

_When she arrived, she saw the Minister of Magic himself attempting to floo her home. She walked over and smartly tapped him on the shoulder. He almost fell into the fire…_

'_Looking for me, were you?'_

'_Of course muffin… why else would I be poking around your fireplace?'_

_It agitated her when he called her muffin, and he knew it. They had been in a relationship but it didn't work out. That didn't stop them fucking on his desk though. Hey, the sex was good!_

'_I need you to do me a GIANT favour.'_

'_Sounds ominous.'_

'_It is. You see, we seem to have a few problems with certain witches and wizards behaving themselves. Many are ex-death eaters, some are evil like Umbridge and some are plain stupid like Ron Weasley. How is the cat anyway?'_

'_Still missing the tip of its tail… poor Crookshanks.'_

'_Well, I want you to teach them common courtesy, sensitivity, compassion, acceptance etc. I know you can do it well.'_

'_OK. But on one condition.'_

'_Name it.'_

'_You have to dye your hair pink for a month.'_

'_OK, cookie. No one else it willing to take it on.'_

And that is the reason that Hermione Granger was now sitting at the ministry of magic conference room awaiting her pupils. She had transfigured it to look like a proper classroom.

There were individual desks and chairs, facing the whiteboard, and she had bewitched the room so there were no windows. She did not want her time wasted on pupils who were intent on daydreaming.

There was a soft knock on the door and Lucius Malfoy came in with his son, Draco.

'Hello, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy,' nodding to each in turn, 'take your seats.'

Soon, the rest arrived. The Carrows, Umbridge, Goyle, Ron, Ludo Bagman and a few others. She took out her wand and pointed it at the whiteboard. Her name appeared.

'Miss Hermione Granger, over the next six weeks, I am going to assist you in discovering sensitivity and adapting to life in the new world.'

A gentle coughing noise made her frown.

'If anyone is in severe need of a cough drop, please leave my classroom.'

Draco laughed quietly at this last, as it was clearly aimed at Umbridge. Lucius smirked and raised his hand.

'Yes Mr. Malfoy…'

'I was wondering if I could move because that cow's coughing is giving me a headache.'

'Please do not refer to your classmate as a cow, and yes, you may move, right up to the front Mr. Malfoy.'

He stood and strode confidently towards the front row, and sat down. He noticed for the first time how pretty she had grown to be. She had golden brown undulating locks, but tame and beautiful. Her eyes were of the sweetest honey, he felt as if he was going to drown in them. And if he did, he would die a happy man. And the way she held presence in her classroom. She was very much in charge, dominant.

He tipped a rubber off his desk, near her feet and goggled at her ample cleavage as she bent over to pick it up for him. There was a wolf-whistle from the back and Lucius turned quickly to glare at his son before turning his attention back to the blushing witch in front of him.

'God Hermione, you're such a slut. She's well fat under those robes,' yelled Ron Weasley.

'OK, Weasel Face, I was being nice but now you just ruined it for everyone. I'm going to tell you the facts and you better damn well listen. If I feel that you do not achieve anything during this course or that you do not appreciate what I tell you, the minister will send you to Azkaban for a mandatory 30-day sentence. Got that?'

There was a murmur of confirmation from the class, whilst Draco did something slightly more enthusiastic.

'You tell him! Weasel, she isn't fat. That would be you, but it's not really your fault is it? Its actually in your genes, you know being a prat and all.'

Hermione had to stifle a laugh; she had never thought that Malfoy would override his hatred of Muggleborns to protect her against Weasley. She hated that boy for what he did to Crookshanks.

'So, has everyone quite finished?' she questioned.

'Yep, he has nothing to say back to that, he's reached his daily word count,' quipped Draco, much to the amusement of many members of the class.

Another annoying cough met her ears.

She met Draco's eyes and smirked.

'Pupils will raise their hands when they wish to say something in class.'

Umbridge – her face was a classic.

'Forgive me for asking, but what possible qualification could you have for this job?'

Hermione's glare intensified.

'Well, I have a muggle Masters in Politics and International Relations from Cambridge, I received full marks in every NEWT I applied for, yes, all twelve of them, but the real reason is that I am the only one who could be bothered to deal with the likes of you.'

She chose not to reveal the hair dying thing, it might undermine her authority.

'Is that quite clear?'

Silence.

'This lesson, we will be looking at sensitivity, and how you will discover your own sensitivity, which has been buried inside of you for so long. We will have this lesson, and the next one to deal with this subject. So let's begin with circle time.'

With a swift flick of her want they were instantly arranged into a circle.

'Circle time will happen once a week where you will recount how you have felt at different times in your life, and how it has molded you as a person. Don't be afraid to express your emotions, we are all here for you – whether it be for a hug, a tissue or just someone to listen to.'

'How can you tell us about feelings, you don't have any, you frigid ice queen!'

Weasley. Again.

'Do you have some sort of rapport with Dementors Mr. Weasley? You seem awfully keen to be amongst them. Perhaps this is not the right group for you?'

Draco let out a snort of laughter.

'Just because she hated sex with you, it doesn't make her frigid, it makes her sane.'

The class was already laughing at this, all apart from a spluttering Ron, who spent the next ten minutes trying to think up a comeback, and Umbridge who let out another cough.

'It would seem, Ms. Umbridge, that your throat has a constant disease, you should see someone about it,' Hermione drawled.

'Miss Granger, perhaps you should consider that you might need some medical help in the bedroom if you left Mr. Weasley needy?'

'Get out of my classroom. And if anyone does feel the need to question my performance in the bedroom, I can assure you that I do not need medical help.'

Ron let out a pig like snort, which was silenced by harsh looks from several fearsome death eaters. It seemed as though she already had some people trying, or perhaps their dislike for Umbridge and Weasley overruled their dislike for her?

'Mr. Carrow, you go first. Take us through your childhood.'

He proceeded to tell them a sob story about being beaten as a young boy, and then bullying other children. He said he knew it was wrong, but he liked that he held some power at school, whilst holding none at home. After a hug from Hermione, and a few tissues, he was seated again.

Lucius turned discreetly to his son.

'You should have hooked up with her at school, she is gorgeous. And smart.'

Draco glared at him.

'Oh yeah dad, you would have allowed that. But on to a more interesting topic, I am so getting a hug off her, wait and see! Her boobs squish up when she hugs you.' He grinned.

Lucius decided that this was actually a very, very good idea.

'Mr. Malfoy, elder – your turn,' she smiled gently.

'Well, when I was a child, my mother was away a lot and my father neglected me. He brought me to parties sometimes, not for me to have a good time, but so he had someone to get him drinks. He liked drink too much. He always smelt of alcohol and he hurt me everytime he got drunk. One time, he hit me so hard I had to go to hospital. My mother didn't do anything, we were both scared of him.

Then when I got to Hogwarts, I was out of his reach – so I fit 11 years of mischief into 1 year. I didn't feel bad, after all, I was only doing what any child does. But it started to get on top of me, and I met Riddle's followers, who recruited me into their gang. Once, a group of Gryffindor Boys locked me naked in the dungeons because I kissed their sister. The potions master crucio'd me. So all of this cruelty made me think it was normal.'

He shivered at the memories and covertly looked at Hermione whose eyes were shining in anguish for this poor man. She came over and gave him the biggest hug yet, with a tissue just in case. He opened his eyes to reveal that her breasts were very, nicely, tantalizingly close to his face, her smell was heavenly – cinnamon and peppermint.

As she let go, he smirked slightly, letting the other people know how good her hugs were from that height. It was a good thing he was sitting down, otherwise she would only come to under his chest, she was small – but she held a powerful presence and every movement was filled with a sexuality she didn't realize.

Draco looked upon his father jealously, whilst Hermione allowed Umbridge back in the room for her turn.

She took a seat and did her infamous cough.

'Well, when I was a child, daddy left because he had to do business abroad, and he was so terribly upset at leaving me. And also my mother died when I was 19, so it was hard for me to live without my dear, dear parents. I loved them so, but they still sent me to a special school, because they said I was different.'

Hermione playfully glared at Draco when he showed signs of laughing. It was popular knowledge that Umbridge had been sent to 'special' school because of her foul temper and evil side. Her dad had left her not for business, but purely because his daughter was one of the most evil women of all time.

Her mum had died, and hadn't left Umbridge with anything. You may think it's a sad tale to tell, but when you consider the things she had done not only to Order Members, but to children as young as five. Torture. Beatings. Murder. All to help her beloved Fudge, disguising her true master – Voldermort. Evil bitch. Two words that were commonly used when discussing her. And here she was, trying to get sympathy.

Hermione boiled over with anger, how could she say these lies after what she had done to Harry and herself? And to so many, countless others. She was not going to allow that.

'Ms. Umbridge, perhaps you could go again, telling the truth this time? I've read your file, I know exactly what you've done and remember, you were my teacher for a year. Don't try and humour us, we all know what you are. You are here to reform yourself, to become better – and lying isn't helping that. Lying is giving you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. The truth. Now,' Hermione said, voice not loud, but spoken with a quiet authority, so everybody heard, and a scent of anger that made even Umbridge worry.

'Fine. When I was young, and I suppose when I was an adult, I was so different to everybody else. I felt like they had all hurt me, tortured me, and wronged me. My anger fell upon them, and to me it felt good, surges of power rushing through Kingsley called her to his office after everyone had left. She knocked, and when she heard his baritone voice instruct entry, she opened the door.

'Take a seat,' he waited until she was comfortable, then continued, 'my body. My father left because he knew I was odd, he didn't want to be associated with me. My mother died when I was 19, and I was all alone. And it is all your fault. Then I went to Hogwarts. Stupid school, full of filthy mudbloods and half-breeds. You Miss Granger, being the perfect example. None of you liked me, I tried to be nice, but no, you insisted on plotting against me. So you were punished, you mustn't lie Miss Granger. You must never lie. Then you, Granger and your pathetic saviour, the one you worshipped, you tricked me. You tried to kill me. You made me prisoner to the centaurs, and its all your fault.'

Hermione sat still, so still – listening to the way this woman span her tale. Different, but the same events. But when she blamed her, she interrupted.

'No, it isn't all my fault, nor is it yours. Responsibility must be accepted, and chain reactions must be resolved back to the start. It was your fury that drove us to get you into the forest, not to kill you, just to save Sirius. Harry's godfather, he died that night, and Harry went. He didn't listen to me, like he had done without question for five years, because of you. You screwed with his head; you are responsible for the death of Sirius Black and the death of every other person who died that night. Accept the responsibility, apologize, move on.'

'This lesson was on sensitivity, a subject we will return to soon. Remember, you didn't like it when you had problems, so don't cause them for anyone else.'

Ron fumed in the corner; Draco smiled at her, purely, not snidely. And Lucius met her eyes, and winked, whilst the Carrows cried in the corner. The lesson was over for that day.

Kingsley called her to his office after everyone had left. She knocked, and when she heard his baritone voice instruct entry, she opened the door.

'Take a seat,' he waited until she was comfortable, then continued, 'I just wanted to see if everything was okay?'

'Yeah, only had trouble with Umbridge and Weasley, which was to be expected. But the others seemed to take it all in their stride, the Malfoys were sticking up for me as were a few others when Ron mouthed off.'

'Good, so you are fine to continue the classes?'

'Yes,' she smiled, realizing that over the course of the conversation, he had started undoing his shirt buttons.

'Yes what?'

She grinned, almost laughing with delight – this was one of their favourite things to do.

'Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir, its just that I was a bit stressed with all of the people I've dealt with,' she squeaked as she felt his hands on her shoulders, reaching down towards her breasts.

'Will you let any of them do this to you?'

'No.'

He glared at her as he knelt in front of her and threw the blouse to the side, and unclasped her bra, freeing her substantial, rounded breasts. Before he took a nipple into his mouth, he used his fingers to play with her whilst she gasped in pleasure.

'No sir, sorry sir. Please forgive me sir.'

'You are forgiven, but there will be a price to pay.'

'Anything sir,' she breathed.

'You will not come, no matter what I do to you, until I say you can.'

This was new to their game, but she agreed.

Her nipple in his mouth, he proceeded to pull her trousers and thong down, showing him her hairless pussy. He slowly stroked the folds, not yet committing a finger, but teasing her all the same, she wriggled, trying to get some friction. He flicked her clit, eliciting a groan from her, then he pushed two of his chunky fingers into her heat, and got even harder at her moans. He pulled his mouth away from her gorgeous breasts and picked her up, onto his desk.

She was completely naked and incredibly horny. He discarded his bottom layers and freed his thick, seven-inch cock. But rather than allowing her to touch it, suck it, fuck it, he sat down on his office chair, looking straight at her, admiring her curves, her breasts, her beauty.

She was self-conscious and made to close her legs, but he persistently added a third finger. _She was so damn tight._ She moaned, she was so close, but no, she remembered his words.

'Please,' she begged, 'please let me come.'

But he stood firm, she wasn't allowed. He took his wand out, and silently cast a spell, using a complicated wave. He withdrew his fingers, and pushed into her with his cock, pounding into her, but out slowly. His cock was hitting her wall so many times, and she was desperately thinking of awful things to ensure she didn't cum. He withdrew and moved to stand in front of her.

'Clean my cock and you can cum,' he ordered.

She loved sucking his dick, he was big, but he tasted good, and he got off so quickly, seeing her head bobbing upon his manhood and her wide, honey eyes staring up at him innocently. Today was no exception; he came within minutes, yelling her name with his climax.

Kinglsey had good stamina, when they fucked, he could last up to twenty minutes, and he always ensured she came as much as she could. After she swallowed all of his cum obediently, and thanked him for it, he took her from behind again, this was her turn, and she came so hard she screamed.

As she sat on his lap, recovering, he laughed his deep, sensual laugh.

'Good thing I soundproofed this office.'


End file.
